Reborn
by TeQueiro
Summary: Ketika sebuah peristiwa maha langka menyerang dunia. Piala Dunia 2014 pun terancam batal digelar di Brazil. Germania dan Roman Empire mengusung ide gila. Perang Dunia ke-III hampir saja terealisasi akibat egoisme segelintir kelompok.


Piala Dunia 2014 pun terancam batal digelar di Brazil. Germania dan Roman Empire mengusung ide gila. Perang Dunia ke-III hampir saja terealisasi akibat egoisme segelintir kelompok.

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya sensei ~

Warning : Semua Personifikasi Negara menggunakan nama negaranya, bahasa agak formal, maaf _minna_ ~

**London, United Kingdom, 17 Mei 2014**

Cerah. Itu adalah gambaran suasana Ibukota Inggris pagi ini. Seorang Britania bersurai blonde dan beralis enam tumpuk dengan gentleman-like attitude itu tengah menyesapi secangkir teh kualitas terbaik dan beberapa buah roti panggang.

Selasa kemarin menjadi pertemuan yang cukup melelahkan bagi England dan beberapa personifikasi negara ketika membahas tentang kenaikan suhu bumi yang disinyalir merupakan buah cinta terlarang antara efek rumah kaca dan sinar ultraviolet yang diperparah dengan berlubangnya lapisan ozon. Yang membuat penat sang wakil PBB tentu saja rapat kemarin masih saja dibumbui kerusuhan sana-sini dan tindakan saling tuding antar personifikasi. Kalau mengingat itu, England rasanya ingin harakiri saja pakai samurainya si Japan yang sudah karatan. Apalagi si ketua, makhluk super-aktif berjuluk United States of America, sepertinya tidak bisa diajak serius untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Jika menerawang bocah bermata biru itu, England otomatis langsung memasang bulan sabit terlentang di wajahnya. Walaupun menyebalkan, sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kandung sendiri, tanpanya seperti ada yang kurang. Jika menilik secara historis, America memang adik kandungnya, tapi jika dilihat dari kacamata milenium, America tak ubahnya seperti negara lain, hanya bertengger sebagai kawan baik saja.

England menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, diliriknya jam tua yang mojok di sudut ruangan. Sudah jam segini, si America belum bangun dari tidurnya? Padahal biasanya dia bangun lebih pagi dari si England. England maklum saja, mungkin America kelelahan akibat pekerjaan tadi malam hingga tak sempat pulang ke tanahnya dan _ends up_ numpang di rumah England. England beranjak dari kursi malasnya berniat membangunkan America. Tak sabar rasanya ingin mencubit gemas kedua pipinya di saat America sedang lengah, membayangkan itu si England langsung pasang _troll face_.

Pas dicek ke kamarnya, si America tidak ada! England celingak-celinguk buka-buka selimut, bawah bantal hingga lemari pakaian. Kali aja si America terkena sindrom tidur sambil berjalan gitu? Tapi hasilnya nihil pemirsa. Disusurilah seluruh rumahnya, America tetap tidak ditemukan. Rasa khawatir mulai menyergap sanubari England. Jangan-jangan si _Bloody Git_ satu itu diculik siapa gitu terus si penculik minta tebusan? Hmmm... _impossible_ sih, manusia mana yang bisa macam-macam sama personifikasi negara yang punya kekuatan 666 kali lipat kekuatan manusia biasa?

"_America, kau dimana sih?"_ batin England panik sekaligus kesal.

England mengambil mantelnya dan keluar mencari sang adik. Ferarri miliknya telah siap sedia melakukan eksplorasi kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, si England hanya menggerutu dan mengutuk.  
"_Git_, kalau ketemu aku jitak kepala kau! Keluar rumah nggak pamit dulu ma yang punya rumah, huh!" batin England membara.

Langit mulai menjingga, namun si America belum ditemukan. Telpon tak aktif, sms tak terbalas, facebook, twitter, we chat, bee talk, kakao talk, dan sebangsanya tak satupun dibalasnya, bahkan Presiden Barrack Obama pun tak bisa dihubungi, gila! England mengangkat bendera putih, dia ingin pulang karena fisiknya mulai kelelahan. Walau rasa cemas terus menyergap, tapi si Britania coba tuk berpikir positif, mungkin saja America telah pulang ke negerinya tanpa izin. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

**London, United Kingdom, 18 Mei 2014**

Masih pagi benar kota London, si personifikasi tidur dengan pulasnya. Namun kedamaian itu tak berlangsung lama ketika England mendengar suara pintu terbanting di lantai bawah. Telinganya yang setajam singa gurun Kalahari menangkap ada orang asing yang memasuki rumahnya tanpa izin. England segera beranjak menemui sumber suara sambil membawa pentung satpam, tau aja ada maling. Emosinya langsung naik begitu tahu siapa yang datang ke kediamannya.

"Dasar jenggot gila, ini masih jam 4!"

"Kau harus ikut denganku alis tebal, ini penting!"

France tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menyeret England ke mobilnya.

"_Bastard_, kau mau bawa aku kemana?!"

"Ke laboratorium Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika di Germany,"

"Eeeehhh!"

Kesal dan lelah. Berjuta pertanyaan mengapung di kepala England. Sembari mengusir rasa bosan, England mulai membuka sesi basa-basi dengan France yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"France, seharian kemarin aku mencari America, aku khawatir sekali, mungkinkah dia pulang tanpa seizinku?" ujar England lesu.

France terdiam, raut sedih mengembara di wajah putih pucatnya.

"Kau akan segera tau setelah ini,"

**Frankfurt, Germany, 18 Mei 2014**

"America!"

"Iggy, maaf!" ujar America sambil membungkukkan badan besarnya.

"Sudah, yang penting kau tak kenapa-kenapa, _baby_,"

Gembira bercampur lega bergumul di dada England. America dan England berpelukan melepas rindu. Sayang hal itu tak berlangsung lama ketika...

_Ploookkk... _"Woi alis ulat bulu, kita sudah sampai nih,"

"Hmmm...oh sudah sampai," si Britania terlihat masih mengantuk.

France dan England telah sampai di Bandara kota Frankfurt dengan selamat sehat sentosa.

"_Mimpi apa aku tadi..."_ batin England.

Kota Frankfurt siang itu tak terlalu dingin. Di sebuah gedung yang sangat megah lengkap dengan infrastuktur maha canggih, beberapa personifikasi negara dari Asia tengah berlalu lalang. France mempercepat langkah kakinya memasuki sebuah ruangan yang telah terpasang sebuah layar LCD berukuran besar.

"Ah, England, France, selamat datang," ujar Germany menjabat kedua rekan baiknya.

"Sepertinya semua personifikasi telah datang, _West_," ujar Prussia setengah berbisik.

Ruangan yang hampir mirip planetarium tersebut kini sudah dipenuhi para personifikasi dari berbagai negara. England celingak-celinguk mencari sosok jambul bulan sabit. Ketika semua sudah di tempat duduknya masing-masing, Germany dan Singapore dan Russia mulai menyalakan layar. Sosok berkacamata itu seperti terlihat ragu dan gelisah menyampaikan sesuatu. Dengan mantap, Singapore memimpin pertemuan yang cukup mendadak itu.

"Teman-teman, sebelumnya terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang di pertemuan sangat penting ini,"

Tarik nafas. Hembuskan nafas. Minum.

"Berdasarkan laporan dari Badan Meteorologi dan Geofisika dari Germany... Benua America dan Africa dinyatakan menghilang,"

Keriuhan yang memuncak tak dapat terhindarkan. England pun kebingungan dengan laporan tersebut.

"Tolong saudara-saudara sekalian tenang dulu!" Germany mencoba menenangkan suasana.

Sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang agak ketat, Germany melanjutkan.

"Kronologi menghilangnya Benua America dan Africa akan dijelaskan oleh Russia, silakan _bro_,"

Si Russia tampaknya semangat sekali menjelaskan kronologi lenyapnya Benua America dan Africa. Wajah ceria miliknya menampar keras beberapa personifikasi negara yang merasa sangat kehilangan atas kejadian maha naas ini. England hampir melemparkan vas bunga ke arah negeri bunga matahari itu kalau tak dicegah kompatriotnya, France.

"Kakek Roma datang, vee~"

Sesosok personifikasi berperawakan gagah perkasa dengan gaya necis bin perlente datang bersama koleganya, Germania, merebut perhatian seluruh hadirin.

"Ini adalah keajaiban alam yang sangat sulit aku jelaskan secara ilmiah,"

Hening.

"Jika aku menjelaskannya secara detail, maka sesi hari ini akan berubah menjadi sesi kuliah,"

"Dan itu sangat tidak elit," potong Roman Empire serius.

"America dan Africa tak lenyap begitu saja, mereka bisa saja kembali, asalkan..."

Deg. Romano menggigit kuku Italy saking tegangnya. Russia dongkol tak terhingga, ternyata si pemakan hamburger sialan itu bisa kembali.

"Beberapa dari kalian harus melakukan PERNIKAHAN ANTAR BENUA," ujar Germania horror.

"UAPPAAAAAAA!" seluruh personifikasi terguncang mentalnya.

"Setuju, Boss!" celetuk France kegirangan. Otak mesumnya mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Huuuuuu dasar!" beberapa negara langsung menyoraki France.

Ruang rapat berubah setting jadi pasar malam. Keriuhan tak dapat dihindarkan. Singapore membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Gadis bertubuh mini itu melakukan interupsi.

"Jadi intinya, negara Asia tak boleh menikah dengan sesama negara Asia, begitu pula dengan negara Eropa?"

"Gadis pintar, kau benar sekali," Roman Empire menepuk-nepuk kepala Singapore dengan bangga.

China menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dan menghajar personifikasi tua di depannya itu, seenaknya saja menggrepe-grepe adik tercintanya.

Beberapa negara saling berbisik menyatakan keberatan.

"Maaf Tuan Germania, tapi kami para negara muslim tak boleh menikahi negara sekuler seperti Eropa," ujar Arab Saudi keberatan.

"Tenang saja, pernikahan kedua belah pihak bukan berarti menikahkan pemerintahan kedua negara, jadi kalian masih berdaulat atas tanah masing-masing,"

"Tapi... tapi... tapi... cara menikahnya apakah seperti manusia?" tanya Finlandia malu-malu.

"Yaelah, udah ratusan tahun hidup di bumi masih saja tidak tau tata cara membuat bayi," ujar Roman Empire enteng.

Sejenak, seluruh personifikasi negara mengutuki pertanyaan _absurd_ Finlandia dalam hati. Maluuuuuu.

Keriuhan kembali mengudara di ruang konferensi. Beberapa negara Asia melirik negara-negara Eropa, begitu pula sebaliknya. Perasaan canggung dan malu-malu membuncah di dada tiap-tiap personifikasi. Beberapa gadis-gadis Asia memandang jijik ke arah France, mereka berdoa dengan sangat khusyuk nan khidmat, jangan sampai mereka dilamar makhluk super _pervert_ itu.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa menyampaikan ini..." sambung Roman Empire kembali merebut perhatian.

Dengan raut muka serius, pria metroseksual itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Jika sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah memiliki hubungan historis yang kuat di masa lalu dengan negara-negara benua America dan Africa, maka kemungkinan mereka kembali akan semakin besar,"

Singapore kembali melakukan interupsi. Sebagai negara berotak pintar, sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa diajak serius, pro-aktif dan komunikatif, tidak seperti Pakistan dan Myanmar yang sibuk ngobrol sendiri. Huh memalukan!

"Contohnya bagaimana, _grandpa_?"

Germania dan Roman Empire dongkol juga dipanggil 'granpa' oleh Singapore. Setua itukah mereka? Hampir saja mereka terkena serangan jantung mendengar sebutan super duper tidak elit tersebut.

"Misalnya France dan Vietnam menikah, mereka memiliki hubungan historis yang kuat di masa lalu serta keduanya juga memiliki hubungan historis dengan America, jadi kemungkinan America kembali semakin besar, kira-kira begitulah," ujar Germania mantap.

Mata England berbinar-binar ke arah France, berharap rival abadinya itu bisa memikat hati salah satu gadis Asia Tenggara itu. Vietnam memincingkan matanya penuh benci ke arah France yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dia bersumpah hari ini adalah hari terburuk di sepanjang hidupnya.

"Teman-teman, kita patut bersyukur Benua America dan Africa ada kemungkinan bisa kembali. Saya harap teman-teman bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk rencana besar ini," ujar Germany menutup jalannya rapat siang itu.

Para personifikasi negara pulang ke negaranya masing-masing dengan perasaan gelisah, gundah gulana, dan sejenisnya. Apalagi para personifikasi bergender pria yang punya tugas berat mencari calon istri untuk dinikahi. Hari ini akan menjadi awal yang panjang dan melelahkan. Akan ada banyak kejutan-kejutan tak terduga di masa datang.

**To Be Continued...**

**#Wahahahahah~ sepertinya saya niat banget ngepairingin para personifikasi negara yang seumur hidup betah menjomblo. Sekali-kali saya berbaik hati dong mau bikin hidup mereka nggak kesepian. #ditembak~**

**#Ada yang tau siapa-siapa aja pasangan berbahagia yang akan menikah? Saya aja masih belum mikir... kalo ada saran saya akan menerima dengan tangan terbuka #hening~**

#THANKS BERAT untuk para readers yang telah menyisihkan waktu berharga kalian membaca karya saya yang masih jauh dari sempurna. See You Next Chapter, Minna~


End file.
